


Every hour we spend together, lives within my heart

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Ten is whipped, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Weekends are one of Ten's favorite thing in the world. And it's totally because he gets two full days with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Every hour we spend together, lives within my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerhsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhsh/gifts).



> This was my first commission, for a lovely person, and just as lovely of a ship! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm very happy with how it turned out, I hope you'll like it!!! :DD

There is nothing that Ten likes more than the weekends following exams period. When there’s less school work, and no projects or meetings yet. It’s just him, and Yuta, and two full days that they can spend together without having to worry about anything. Two full days to do nothing but enjoy each other’s presence.

They woke up a bit late today, and spent the whole morning lazing in bed, pressed together and talking in hushed voices as the sun slowly rose, casting soft golden light on their bedroom walls. Just them and the universe.

It was nice, to be able to do this. They’ve both had busy weeks, filled with classes and extra work shifts. Ten knows they’d both been waiting for the weekend to come, to finally be able to catch up and just have the time to talk, to share stories and anecdotes, instead of rushed conversations as they got ready for their days, or before crashing into their bed at night.

The sun is fully up by now, glowing brightly in the sky, flooding their little apartment with light. It feels like summer, Ten thinks to himself, his skin warm from the soft rays filtering through the kitchen’s window. He can’t wait for it to actually come. Because summer means no school for a few months, and that’s definitely something he’s looking forward to. But for now, it’s good enough. He’s satisfied with just enjoying how bright the sun is shining, and the way it makes him feel.

He’s been in there for a good hour, baking, and trying to be as quiet as he can, to let Yuta enjoy his nap. There was a time, years ago, when he’d barely started college, when he couldn’t handle silence, always had to have some kind of background noise. He’s changed with time though. Now, instead of hating the silence, he welcomes it. Enjoys hearing the faint sound of the kid upstairs running around, the chatter of people in the street.

He feels peaceful, carefully mixing blueberries into the batter — without even cringing at the fruit, might he add. He’s on his second batch of the afternoon: there’s already a plate of regular chocolate chips cookies waiting on the counter. But the blueberry ones are Yuta’s favorites, always have been. So, every time he makes cookies, he always makes two batches. One for him, one for his boyfriend. It’s not like he minds the extra work anyway.

Baking is relaxing, and Ten knows that his boyfriend will appreciate the little surprise once he wakes up. It’s all that he needs, feeling motivated by the prospect of making Yuta happy. Whipped, their friends teasingly call him sometimes. Just in love, he would say. He doesn’t see what’s so bad about it.

It’s in those moments, those soft weekend afternoons when he’s doing things around the house that he realizes how far they’ve come, he and Yuta.

Gone from stressed out and slightly confused teens, lost in a city, a country neither of them knew to somewhat functioning adults, with a place they can call their own, in a city that became theirs somewhere along the line.

Ten might still hate fruits — no matter how hard his mom and Yuta try to make him eat some; and Yuta still stays up too late even though he has classes the next morning, but at least they do it together. No matter how hard the week is, and how exhausted they get sometimes, they get to come home to each other at the end of the day. And Ten’s certain of one thing: having Yuta by his side is worth every hardship.

Especially when he gets to see his beautiful, hear him laugh until he can’t breathe and Ten’s the cause of it, when it’s directed at him.

He’s finishing the second batch, when, suddenly, there’s a pair of arms wrapped around him, and a kiss dropped on his cheek. Ten stops mixing for a bit, glancing at his boyfriend. His hair is a mess, mussed up from sleeping, and he’s pretty sure there’s the mark of a pillow imprinted on Yuta’s cheek and temple.

\- _Smells good,_ he mumbles against his neck.

\- _Thanks_ , Ten answers with a smile. _Slept well?_ He adds, getting only a soft hum as an answer.

He doesn’t push further, letting the silence envelop them again as he goes back to what he was doing.

They stay like this for a while — Ten finishing up with his cookies, Yuta still half-asleep, wrapped around him, softly mumbling about a dream he had. He’s rambling about a dog and being chased through the jungle, barely making sense, and Ten can’t help but be endeared. Yuta’s just too adorable, especially when he gets like this. All soft and warm, not fully awake yet, but just enough to be aware of things.

It takes a bit of coaxing to get Yuta to go sit down, but the promise of fresh, warm, just out of the oven cookies eventually does the trick. Ten can’t help but stare at him for a while: his hair is getting long again, locks falling in his face as he gets the living room ready for them.

It doesn’t take him long to get the last batch all sorted out. As soon as it’s out of the oven he puts it with the first one, all the cookies sitting nicely on a plate. By the time Ten comes into the living room, his boyfriend’s already curled onto their couch, trying to decide what they should watch.

- _Is that my shirt?_ Yuta suddenly asks, looking up from the TV as Ten comes closer, putting the plate on the coffee table.

\- _Hm?_ He muses, glancing down at what he’s wearing. _Oh, yeah it is. Took the first thing I found_ , he adds with a smile.

\- _You look cute._

\- _Thanks. So do you. Exquisite bed-hair_ , Ten teases, finally sitting down.

Yuta grumbles a little, running a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. To no avail, but the attempt is cute, Ten reassures him with a smile. It takes them fifteen more minutes to finally settle down for good — because at the last minute Yuta decides they need something to drink, and Ten feels a bit cold in only a shirt, so he goes and takes way too long to change.

But, after the unexpected chaos, they finally sit down once and for all, and swear they won’t move before the end of their movie.

\- _So. What are we watching?_ Ten asks, watching Yuta scroll through the list.

\- _Toy Story 2_ , he answers with a smile.

\- _Oh, great! Good choice._

\- _I know_ , Yuta says, smile a little too smug for Ten’s liking.

\- _Stop gloating and start the movie, or I’m taking your cookies away_ , he threatens.

But he can’t wipe his smile off his face no matter how much he tries, and he knows Yuta’s not taking his threat seriously. Which is fair. Ten would never deprive him of food, especially not his favorite cookies. He’s too weak for that. He can hear a voice that sounds awfully like Doyoung’s in the back of his head, correcting him to ‘whipped’.

He doesn’t mind being this way, especially not if it means he gets cuddles and one of Yuta’s soft smile aimed at him. There’s enough room for the both of them to sit comfortably on the couch, but neither of them seems to care about this, sitting as close as they physically can. Ten’s practically on Yuta’s lap, head resting on his shoulder, eyes trained on the screen as the movie starts playing.

They don’t talk for a while, focusing instead on the movie and eating, but neither of them mind. Yuta’s got a hand drawing random shapes on Ten’s back, as the other distractedly plays with a few strands of his boyfriend’s hair.

Maybe Yuta’s the reason why he grew so accustomed to the silence, why he revels in it now. Because, somewhere along the line, silence became just one of the many things Ten shared with him, something that they got to enjoy together. Just like with everything in his life, Yuta’s left his mark on Ten’s views of being quiet.

\- _Are they good?_ he asks softly, after a while.

\- _What?_

\- _The cookies. What do you think about it?_

\- _They’re perfect, as always_ , Yuta assures him with a smile. _I’m pretty you’ve mastered the recipe by now, you don’t need to worry_ , he adds afterward, chuckling.

\- _I’m glad then._

\- _I’ll cook tonight okay? Repay the favor._

\- _You don’t have to repay me, I did it because I wanted to_ , Ten argues.

\- _I know, but I still want to cook for you too. Come on, I swear I won’t poison you_ , he jokes.

\- _Ah well in that case!_ Ten hums, faking relief.

They dissolve in laughter right away, giggling like kids at the lame jokes. It takes them a while to calm down, and by the time they’re able to look at each other without laughing again, they have no idea what happened in the movie. Ten stretches over his boyfriend to reach the remote, giggling when Yuta nips at his cheek.

- _You’re a child_ , he complains as he sits back in his spot.

\- _And yet you love me._

\- _And yet I do. How tragic_ , Ten agrees, faking a resigned sigh.

\- _I love you too_ , Yuta adds after a bit of silence.

\- _I know you do sweetheart._

The kiss Ten drops on Yuta’s lips is soft, quick. He doesn’t mean to make it go further, just wants to reassure him, show him that he does know, show him just how much he loves him too. They’re not big on huge confessions, have never been the type to say I love you every hour. At the beginning of their relationship, they’d realized that they both preferred to show their affection, instead of talking.

And it’s still true. They tend to show their love instead of speaking it, with little attentions — a cute drawing left on Yuta’s desk to cheer him up after studying, an encouraging note slipped in Ten’s pocket before he leaves for work. Endless hugs, kisses, touches that show how much they care.

But, no matter what, it’s always a nice thing to hear. It’s always nice to get a soft ‘I love you’ before going to bed or in the morning, or like now, when they’re cuddling on the couch, listening to ‘When she loved me’. When it feels like there’s nothing else in the world that matters, nothing but the way Yuta’s heart hammers under Ten’s hand, and the way they look at each other, gazes holding more words than they could ever say.

\- _Come on, let’s watch this thing, we can look deeply into each other’s eyes later,_ Ten says, voice soft despite the teasing.

\- _We have to rewind again then._

\- _It’s fine._

By the end of the movie, which they somehow manage to finish without getting distracted again, there’s barely any cookies left. They’re still cuddling, now laying down on the couch instead of sitting up, and Ten’s on the verge of dozing off.

He shakes himself awake, not wanting to fall asleep like this, especially not wanting to waste time he could spend with his boyfriend instead. Yuta’s already standing, quickly cleaning up the table, bringing back two glasses of water with him.

\- _We should dress up as Woody and Jessie for Halloween_ , he suddenly says, making Ten startle a little bit.

\- _Cowboys aren’t really scary though_ , he points out.

\- _Do we really have to be scary? I could dye my hair red and all, I think it would be cool. Plus, there’s no way someone else would get the idea, we’d be the only ones._

- _Hmm yes true. It might be fun, let’s keep that idea in mind then._

\- _Yeah?_ Yuta asks, his smile growing bigger by the second.

\- _Yeah. Red hair would look really good on you._

And if Yuta blushes at that, Ten doesn’t point it out. But he takes it all in, storing this image in a corner of his mind, for later on.

\- _I’m gonna start making dinner_ , Yuta grumbles, ignoring the smile Ten sends his way. I _s there anything you’d like?_

\- _You can make whatever you want don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be great_ , he assures, coming to hug him, and taking advantage of the position to plant a loud kiss on his cheek.

Yuta’s blush darkens, and this time, Ten can’t hold his laughter back. And, despite his complaints, he can sense his boyfriend’s smile, knows that he doesn’t actually mind. That fills him with happiness.

On Monday, they’ll have to go back to classes, have work and practice, and a million other things to do. But for now, it’s just the two of them in the kitchen, surrounded by soft music and the smell of curry. For now, it’s only the two of them and the universe, and nothing could ruin how perfect it all feels.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
